


KISS ME

by cloudless9193



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S1 03<br/>Created for Roven's birthday.</p></blockquote>





	KISS ME

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/380277/380277_original.jpg)

[Jigsaw Puzzle](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=0f3d5ed42fbe)

**Author's Note:**

> S1 03  
> Created for Roven's birthday.


End file.
